The present embodiments relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for delivering therapeutic agents to a target site.
There are several instances in which it may become desirable to introduce therapeutic agents into the human or animal body. For example, therapeutic drugs or bioactive materials may be introduced to achieve a biological effect. The biological effect may include an array of targeted results, such as inducing hemostasis, sealing perforations, reducing restenosis likelihood, or treating cancerous tumors or other diseases.
Many of such therapeutic agents are injected using an intravenous (IV) technique and via oral medicine. While such techniques permit the general introduction of medicine, in many instances it may be desirable to provide localized or targeted delivery of therapeutic agents, which may allow for the guided and precise delivery of agents to selected target sites. For example, localized delivery of therapeutic agents to a tumor may reduce the exposure of the therapeutic agents to normal, healthy tissues, which may reduce potentially harmful side effects.
Localized delivery of therapeutic agents has been performed using catheters and similar introducer devices. By way of example, a catheter may be advanced towards a target site within the patient, and then the therapeutic agent may be injected through a lumen of the catheter to the target site. Typically, a syringe or similar device may be used to inject the therapeutic agent into the lumen of the catheter. However, such a delivery technique may result in a relatively weak stream of the injected therapeutic agent.
Moreover, it may be difficult or impossible to deliver therapeutic agents in a targeted manner in certain forms, such as a powder form, to a desired site. For example, if a therapeutic powder is held within a syringe or other container, it may not be easily delivered through a catheter to a target site in a localized manner that may also reduce potentially harmful side effects.